Trapped With the Moons
by HorseloverB2000
Summary: Ally has the best summer ever planned, but her dad decides to ruin it. They then go to Kansas to visit their family friends, the Moons. Neither teens are too happy about the situation, but that fades quickly. They fall in love. What happens when Ally falls and is out cold for 48 hours? How will the dream she has bring them together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii. I had a dream the other night... and I decided to write about it. This isn't my first time writing a story for fanfiction, but I forgot the password to my other account and my story sucked anyway. I really hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Ally's POV_**

_"Beep Beep Beep" _I sat straight up in bed at the sound of my annoying alarm. I look over to my left, where it once sat on my night stand. I only saw the framed picture of me and my dad, Lester at my freshman music performance, my iPhone5 charging, and the cup of water I had put there last night. I let out a groan. The dang thing had fallen between my bed and the night stand. I reached down into the space, felt a hard object, and wrapped my fingers around it. I brought up my still beeping alarm and pressed the 'off' button.

I jumped out of bed, quickly pulling my red comforter with black music notes scattered about it, to the head of my bed, making it look somewhat made. I sighed and headed to my closet.

I slipped on a pair of white kapris and a teal shirt before heading downstairs to our kitchen.

"Hey dad," I said groggily. He was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up when he heard my voice. "Are you not excited?" he questioned as his brow rose. "For what? School? No," I said, confused. " It's your last day!" he exclaimed. I mentally face palmed. How could I forget my last day of junior year? It was by far the most exciting of my three years in highschool. I started working at Sonic Boom,**(1) **I got my first boyfriend, and I finally got over my stage fright. Of course I was sad to see it come to an end, but this summer would be even better.

"Oh I totally forgot," I said as I reached into the fridge for the milk carton. I got a cup down from the cabinet and pored myself a glass as I said " This summer is going to be great! Me and Trish have so many wonderful things planned!" At this comment, my Dad's face dropped. "Well, you see, Ally. I've made some plans of my own for this summer," he said. " Do you remember the Moons? From Kansas?" he asked. Mike Moon and my Dad had been best friends since highschool. His child Austin and I had become friends as well because we really had no choice but to hang out. Then, we decided to move to Miami like 7 years ago and we all drifted apart since then. We hadn't seen them since we left. " How could I forget?" I roll my eyes at my comment. He was always showing me pictures he found on Facebook of Amy, the youngest Moon, making the blonde family impossible to forget. "Well we're going to visit the summer with them!" he exclaimed. Oh great.

I ran back upstairs after drinking my milk and eating a strawberry Pop-Tart. I looked in the mirror. The first thought that came to mind was 'Ew' **(2)** I couldn't believe I had an attractive boyfriend. My stupid brown eyes looked like balls of poop stuck to my face, my nose was too long and weird, and my body was awkward and I was flat. 'Oh well.' I thought. 'Dallas and I wouldn't be together much longer anyways.' I sighed. I threw my hair up in a cute messy bun, since I had slept on it wet last night and curling it back into my perfect, ombre curls would be way to difficult and time consuming. I did my make-up lightly, making my face look a bit prettier, and then rushed out the door.

When I arrived at school, I looked up at the big lettering on the front of the school. " Ocean Wall High" it read. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors along with the other twenty-million excited teens ready to get the year over with.

Since it was the last day, we had a end-of-the-year assembly. We all walked into the huge auditorium and sat quietly, waiting for the principle to start talking.

"Good morning!" We heard at last. "Good morning," The student body lamely responded. then pressed 'play' on his laptop and the slide show began playing. I saw pictures from the beginning of the year to the end and to be honest, it about made me cry. I was definitely going to miss this year.

As we walked out of the auditorium, I met up with my best friend Trish. We walked together, neither of us talking, but both thinking the same thoughts.

* * *

I plumped myself down on my bed. "I can't believe it's really over," I groaned. Trish, who was seated in my black spider chair, nodded. "I know. It went by so fast..." She trailed off. We both sat in silence for a few moments before she gasped. "I just remembered!" She exclaimed. "Tony Blue is having that party tonight!" she finished. Ugh. I hate parties. "I think I'll stay home and pack," I suggested. "Pack for what?" She said with a confused look on her face. Oh. I hadn't told her that all of our summer plans were ruined because I was going to a place in the middle of nowhere to see someone I hadn't seen in 7 years. This should be good.

"Ummm. Well my Dad decided we should go to Kansas to see his best friend for the summer. Sorry Trish" I said with a frown. Her face dropped and then lit up again. "I could go with you!" she shouted. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think of that!" I squealed.

* * *

Later that night, Trish, my Dad and I were sitting around our dining room table eating my Dad's famous homemade pizza. It was honestly the best pizza I've ever had. We talked about our plans for tomorrow: to leave at 6:00 am and drive all the way to Kansas. When we had permission from Trish's mother, she went home, and I ran upstairs to pack. I looked at my alarm clock. The time said 7:33. I needed to get to bed early tonight, since I would driving part of the way. So I decided to pack as fast as I could.

Since it would be for the whole summer, I decided to bring the biggest suitcase I owned. It was red, my favorite color, with a silver floral pattern covering it. I made sure to pack dressy clothes, everyday clothes, a swimsuit, and plenty of shoes. I was just about to zip it up when Trish walked in and scoffed at what I had packed. "Ummm. What if Austin is hot? Do you really want him seeing you in this?" she said, holding up my swimsuit and most of my other clothes. I hadn't thought about that. I sighed and walked over to my black, three drawered dresser, and fished for a better swimsuit. I pulled out a pretty red bikini with small, black music notes on the side to add to the look. It was very cute. Too bad I was too insecure to wear it. I also grabbed a black one that was better, but I still was too shy to wear it. "This better?" I said, throwing it into the suitcase to please Trish. " Yes!" I heard a muffled voice say from my closet. I hadn't noticed, but Trish had brought her luggage up to my room and sat it in the corner. There were seven freaking bags. Why do you need that much Trish? You're not going to see anyone that you meet again anyways...

She then came out of my closet, carrying a short black dress she had got me for my birthday. I had stuffed it the back of my closet, because I wasn't planning to wear it anytime soon. I was a goody-two-shoes, as everyone called me and that dress was way too revealing for me. " And this," she said as she threw it on top of my other clothes and zipped up the suitcase. I just rolled my eyes. Austin probably wasn't even attractive. And even if he was, why would I care? I have a boyfriend... I sigh as I remember what he had done last week.

Dallas. He used to be the perfect boy in my eyes. Cute, athletic, smart, funny, and even popular. But, I had found him making out with a girl named Brooke last week. He begged for my forgiveness, claiming she kissed him and blah blah blah. Me being the person I am, gave him a second chance. But, things haven't been the same since and he doesn't show interest in me anymore. I think I need to end this thing before I get hurt...

"I guess we're not going to that party..." said Trish. "Um no," I smirked and we both climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

_**Austin's POV**_

"They're going to what?" I said to Mom. I was laying on my bed, getting ready to lay down for the night when Mimi Moon, my Mother, walked in and told me this great news. We were going to have three extra house guests for the summer. Yay. I wasn't looking forward to this, no matter how many times my mom reminded me Ally used to be my best friend and we loved the Dawson's. I had a girlfriend to tend to. And a life. Now I was going to have to lug around an extra one for the whole summer. Hopefully her and her friend would just leave me alone.

I shut of the lights, texted Cassidy goodnight, and fell asleep.

**Well... that's the end. I really need some help with this story so give me ideas and advice! I'd like to have at least 5 reviews before I update so I don't mess up too much. I promise it will get more exciting. This was just my first chapter and I had to get the background information in. LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW!**

**(1) I don't own Sonic Boom;(**

**(2) I think Laura is BEAUTIFUL! This is just her thoughts in my story. Not my opinion. **

**XXHorseloverB2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for the 5+ reviews I asked for! Soooo here's chapter two...**

_Chapter Two-_

**_Ally's POV_**

"Trish," I groan. It was already 6:15 and she still wasn't up.

While I was waiting on her, I had taken a shower, dressed myself in a pair of black and purple Nike shorts and a matching purple shirt. I had even curled my hair.

When Trish finally got up, we both trudged downstairs with our luggage and put it in the trunk of the car. I claimed the passenger seat, while Trish plumped herself in the back. She was sound asleep before Dad had even got to the car.

He came running down the driveway, suitcase in hand. He threw his stuff in the trunk and sprinted to the drivers door, where he finally took a seat.

As we pulled out, I said a mental good-bye to our small, brick home. This would be the last time we saw it, and the rest of Miami for a long time. I then grabbed a pillow from the back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ally, Ally, We're here," said Dad. 'Already?'I thought. 'Daddy didn't even make me drive." I rose my head up to see flat land stretching out for miles. Most of the prarie was covered in golden stalks of wheat, but some of it had long green grass swaying gently in the wind. It was beautiful. I had never considered Kansas an interesting place, but it was definitely on the top of my list now.

As we turned onto a dirt road, I noticed a field of cattle. I rolled down my window to get a better view. They majority of the herd was black, but I saw a few red, white and brown cows as well. They all picked up their heads to observe me with curious looks. I had never seen a cow in person before. I can't believe a human being could eat that adorable creature.

I rolled my window up and turned to face the front of the road. Just then, a huge, and I mean huge house came into view. I turned to look at my Dad, who as well had wide eyes. "Daaaaang!" I heard Trish say from the back. This is where we were staying? I might actually enjoy this.

We slowly drove into the Moon's driveway and hopped out. I stretched out, not realizing how much I needed to, and observed my surroundings. They lived on a farm. I saw a big barn positioned behind the house that was connected to a grassy pasture, full of about seven horses. There was also a pig pen, a chicken coop, and another field of cattle.

I took a deep breath and joined my Dad and Trish as we entered the mansion before us.

"Ally! Lester!" Mimi Moon greeted us. I gave her a quick hug and smiled. "Oh my! You've grown so much Ally! And you're also very beautiful. Wait till Austin sees you," she said with a wink. I blushed at that comment. I hadn't seen Austin in years. This was going to be interesting. Picking up where we left off was going to be difficult. I'm not a social person at all. "Austin and Mike went to go buy a ceiling fan for Ally's room. It broke down last night, and it get so hot in there without it. They'll be here in a bit." Mimi told my Dad. He gave her a nod and a hug as she showed us to our rooms. My room was painted white, with teal curtains, bedspread and dresser. It also had cute pictures of the Moons in black picture frames strung out around the room. I set my suitcase down on the bed and looked around. I had my own walk-in closet! And bathroom! Can you say luxurious?

Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll update as soon as I can! Again, please review! How should Austins reaction be? How should Ally's reaction be? Please! I need help guys!:)

xxHorseloverB2000


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.**

Chapter Three:

_**Ally's POV**_

Since I had discovered my beautiful room, I looked out of my window to see a breathtaking view of the countryside. I had also taken a shower and dressed myself in jean shorts and a tight pink shirt. My hair was still curled almost perfectly so I decided I looked presentable enough to meet the rest of the family.

I was then called my Mimi to go see Austin and Mike.

I hurried downstairs and walked into the huge kitchen.

My mouth dropped in awe. "Austin?" I said. Whoa. He had gotten hot. His blonde hair was just long enough to where he had to flip it out of his eyes, he was tall and tan. Seriously one of the hottest guy I've ever seen. Daaang.

"Ally?" He said. "When did you become... that?" he said, his eyes traveling my body. I just laughed and shrugged. "You've changed a lot yourself," I chuckled. He brought me in for a hug andTa could of sworn it was like I had been electrified. Shivers ran through my body. I awkwardly backed away and turned to Mike. " Oh my Ally! You've grown into a very beautiful young lady!" he exclaimed. I hugged him and then went back up to my room to let the adults talk alone.

I heard a knock on mu door. It was Trish. "Ally!" She squealed. "Have you seen Austin?" she said as she shut the door and sat down on my bed where I was laying. "Yes," I chuckled. "He's a cutie." "A CUTIE?" She laughed. "That's all you've got? More like the hottest male alive." she said.

Well she wasn't wrong about that one. He was really hot.

* * *

After our steak dinner Mike had grilled, Trish and I decided to relax on the deck. It was a beautiful night. I breeze was blowing slightly and the sun was setting. It couldn't be any more perfect. Oh wait. It could. The deck also had a view of the pool, where Austin and a dark headed friend were swimming. Shirtless.

"Are you gonna stop staring, Dawson?" Austin said. Whoops. Those stupid, perfect, abs had me in a trance. "Why don't you come in?" he said. "Uhhh.-" " She was just getting ready to!" Trish happily said. She took my hand and dragged me up to my room.

"Put on that red bikini." She stated. " I don't even want to swim Trish!" "Too bad. You're going to." "N-" She shut the door in my face.

I walked over to my dresser where I had put the suit earlier. I put it on along with a white sun dress. I then walked downstairs to go swim with Austin.

_**Austin's POV**_

Dang. Ally. She's perfect. I kept thinking about our night, us, her, that body...

She stepped out on the deck in a white dress. Me and Darren were playing water basketball and I missed a shot because she caught my eye. She took the dress off, revealing her perfect body in a red bikini. Ally smiled at me and walked directly to our hot tub. I practically jumped out and sprinted to join her. I took a spot next to her slim figure, realizing she was even more perfect up close. " So, what have you been doing since you left?" I asked. That started a conversation and we caught up and became good friends. Now, I'm laying in my bed thinking of nothing but her.

**Sorry it's sooo short and it sucked. It will get better I promise. Give me ideas please! Review! **

**xxHorseloverB2000**


End file.
